Blake's Offer
by NeverDyingFlame
Summary: Blake's midnight offer what could it be.


One night Blake and Weiss were getting ready for bed. "Where did Ruby and Yang go" Weiss asked. "I think they are on a job and they will be gone for a few days" Blake answered. "Really a few days" Weiss said surprised. "Why are you going to miss them" Blake asked. "What no I-I was just curious that's all" Weiss said. "Ah I see now and are you ready to go bed" Blake asked. "Hm oh yeah I'm ready" Weiss replied. "Okay then" Said Blake as she got up and turned off the lights.

When Blake fell asleep Weiss rolled down her panties and starting masturbating as she thought _Well I guess I have to do this for pleasure since Ruby's not here for a couple of days. _Weiss started rubbing slowly and started letting quiet moans. Blake woke up hearing Weiss moaning so Blake got up quietly and watched Weiss for a second "Want a little help there Weiss" Blake asked. Weiss blushed and covered up "B-Blake I-I thought you were asleep" Weiss said. "I was until your moans woke me up" Blake replied. "Oh I didn't think you could hear me" Weiss said still embarrassed. "I guess you forgot that I'm a faunus than" Blake said. "Oh yeah I did forget about that" Weiss said as Blake sat down on Weiss's legs. "You know you still haven't answered my question" Blake said. "Um what was it again" Weiss replied. "I asked if I could help you with this" Blake said as she pulled off the blanket. "O-okay I guess you can just don't tell anybody okay" Weiss said. "Now why would I do that when I get something out of this" Blake said. "Don't be to rough" Weiss asked. "Can't promise anything and you mind laying down on your stomach" Blake asked. "Okay like this" Weiss said as she turned over on her stomach. "Yes just like that" Blake confirmed.

Blake started rubbing Weiss's pussy "Wet already huh Weiss" Blake said. "Well I was playing with myself before you offered to help" Weiss replied. "Hm good point there" Blake said as she spread Weiss's legs and started lick Weiss's vagina "Only going to play with me a little bit huh" Weiss asked. "What I wanted to do this now" Blake replied as she put in two fingers and started thrusting in and out quickly. And then Blake decided to put one finger in Weiss's ass and thrust in and out slowly "I thought I told you don't be rough" Weiss said through her moans. "And I said I couldn't promise anything" Blake said. "Oh feels so good can you faster" Weiss asked. Blake did what she was told and went as fast as she could. "Ah I'm going to cum Blake" Weiss said. As she said that Weiss came in Blake's face.

"Well I guess my turn to the same for you" Weiss said. "Yeah I guess you're right" Blake said as she lied down her back took off her panties and spread her legs. Weiss started licking Blake's pussy and put a finger in her ass. "Do you want me to do this Blake" Weiss asked. "Hm yes please do that and do it fast" Blake replied. Weiss began thrusting in and out as fast she could causing Blake to let out a loud moan. Weiss removed Blake's shirt and bra with her free hand and started sucking her nipple while her free hand played with her other breast. "This feels so good and I know what else we can do" Blake said. Weiss pulled back and asked "What might that be". "You'll see here in her soon" Blake replied. Weiss continued sucking her nipple. "I'm going to cum" Blake said. Weiss moved down to Blake's vagina as she came to taste her juices "Hm I like this taste" Weiss said.

"Wow you're a little dirty aren't you Weiss" Blake said. "Yeah just a little bit" Weiss said. "Here sit across from me" Blake asked. "I know what we're doing" Weiss replied as she started to rub her pussy against Blake's. "I didn't think you would know what I was think of doing" Blake said. "I know a little bit about this kind of stuff" Weiss replied. They both starting speeding up "And how did you know what I was going to do" Blake said running out breath. "From these videos I watched" Weiss said. "I'm going to cum again" Blake said. "I am too" Weiss said as they came covering each other in their juices. "Well now I'm tired again" Weiss said she put back on her panties. "Yeah same here I'm going back to bed okay" Blake replied as she got up and walked back to her bed. "Um Blake your clothes" Weiss pointed out. Blake looked down at her naked body "Oh right kind of forgot about that" She got up and put back on her clothes and went back to bed.


End file.
